Parce que je t'adore
by Sithisis
Summary: Various lubricantshipping drabbles.
1. For the Sake of Research

When Sycamore first met Meyer, it was at the latter's electrical appliance store. Sycamore needed someone to help him with correctly connecting all the wires and parts to his mega-evolution machine. It was all for the sake of research, of course.

The next time he met Meyer, it was at his laboratory. He had invited him over to look into the sudden power outages the machine had while close to Garchomp. It turned out that Garchomp had high potential in mega-evolving. And not only Garchomp, but Meyer's Blaziken as well. So he asked if Meyer could help conduct some fieldwork for him. It was totally for the sake of research, of course.

Something was amiss in Lumiose City, and someone known as 'Blaziken Mask' seemed to always be at the centre of it all. When Gym Leader Clemont was arrested and taken to the police station, it turned out that it was the Clembot invention that had been breaking into research labs like his own. Sycamore was surprised to see Meyer once again, and was pleasantly relieved for Clemont's sake. Meyer always did know how to take good care of things. Sycamore later asked if Meyer and his son could help him improve on the mega-evolution machine - to which they both amicably agreed. Sycamore was glad that they could help him for the sake of his research.

Later that year, he discovered that 'Blaziken Mask' and Meyer were one and the same. It was around the same time when Garchomp mega-evolved and got to battle alongside Blaziken against Team Rocket. The Pokemon tag-team moved swiftly and gracefully, and was as powerful and synchronized as their trainers. After the battle, he and Meyer looked at each other, and he realized that maybe, his wish to spend time with Meyer… may not just be for the sake of research, after all.


	2. Balance

Dedicated to vyragosa on Tumblr.

* * *

Chapter TeIt was the first day of his long awaited vacation. Granted, it was just one week, since his research never ends, but Sycamore took all the time that was allowed. He had promised himself to learn how to rollerblade before the end of his week off, and was now in the process of using one of the many railings at Lumiose City Skate Park to get up and begin his training.

Just as he got up from the ground, the unfamiliar feeling of rubber wheels on concrete, coupled along with the new height he was experiencing, made him feel dizzy. Sycamore clutched onto the railing again, wobbling as he struggled to keep himself balanced. He tried with force to plant his feet on the ground and still the wobbling movements, but to no avail.

Noting that it was not going to work, and that he should just get on with it, he took a deep breath before pushing himself against the railing to propel himself forwards… and onto the ground.

Well now, no harm in trying again , he told himself as he brushed dirt off his knees and slowly got up.

But he faced the same balancing problem again, and this time, the railing seemed so far away even though in reality it was but a few feet away from his spot. Sycamore stretched both his arms out, trying to find better balance as he slowly, painstakingly made his way back to the railing.

He sighed in relief just as he was about to clutch onto the railing, the tension in his body leaving… only to lose balance because of the shift once again. He gasped and braced for it as he saw his incoming doom of hitting the railing face-first, but just as he was about to hit it, warm hands grasped his chest and shoulder, preventing his fall and stabilizing him.

Sycamore turned around. "Oh! Why, hello, Meyer!"

"Augustine!" Meyer greeted him with a smile just as warm as his hands. "What are you up to? Learning to skate?"

Sycamore nodded, hands holding onto the railing to steady himself once more. "I had promised myself to learn by the end of this week. It seems to be quite the popular way to get around the city these days."

Meyer put a hand on his chin and looked critically from Sycamore, to the pair of skates, and to Sycamore again. "You won't be skating around anywhere with the technique you're using. Let me help you?"

"Of course, of course!" Sycamore looked away for a brief moment. Whether it was from embarrassment or something else, he decided to analyze it later. Right now, he had to learn how to skate, and the person before him was so kindly offering lessons.

"First of all," Meyer began, gesturing to Sycamore's posture. "You have to loosen up. Like how oil is used to make gears turn, the same applies to skating. Relax your breathing and bend your knees to help with balance and your centre of gravity."

Sycamore followed Meyer's instructions and nodded, ready for the next steps.

"Don't use too much force with your feet. Take small steps and glide. Let the skates do their job of moving you," Meyer continued.

Sycamore did just that, slowly but surely moving forwards. He use his arm to help with his balancing as well. When he went around the skate park once and came back in front of Meyer, he smiled. "Skating around all over Kalos is actually rather tiring, is it not?" Sycamore asked.

"Only if you're not very used to it," Meyer replied with a grin of his own and a hand rubbing the back of his neck. "But I've got you."

"...And I've got you."


End file.
